Holly Cleary
Holly Cleary is a witch (or Wiccan) on the HBO series, ''True Blood. ''Holly is a supporting character who was introduced in the third season. She is presumably a Wiccan due to many issues in her life like being the ex-wife on an abusive alcoholic and being a single mother raising two boys. She is the first witch to appear on the show. Season Three Holly is hired as a waitress at Merlotte's in the third season. She is very friendly and helps Tara and Arlene throughout Season 3. She reveals herself as a victim of a brutal rape from years before and a single mother of two. She is also a devoted Wiccan. When Arlene decides that she doesn't want her baby, but cannot morally abort it, Holly performs a Wiccan ceremony that aimed to lead Arlene miscarrying. Season Four Holly appears again in season four as a member apart of a large coven in Shreveport lead by Marnie Stonebrook. Early in the season, Holly unknowingly participates in a ritual that will resurrected Marnie's dead bird, Minerva. When the circle now knows that they have magic potential, the world beings to open up to them. Soon after, Marnie performs a ritual that will let a spirit invade her body, this spirit just so happens to be a vampire-loating with that was wronged by vampires and killed in the Spanish Inquisition in the 17th century. Holly, uncertain that Marnie's choices to harm vampires would irritate Eric, Pam or some of the meaner vampires, leaves the coven to avoid being hurt or killed. She was later convinced by Tara Thornton to partake in a ritual that would cause all of the vampires in Bon Temps to unwillingly walk out into the sun. After being held hostage by Marnie in her Occult shop, Holly and a few other Wiccans make countless attempts to escape the shop, but all fails with Marnie's barrier around the shop. Holly and Tara cast a spell that broke the barrier, but Marnie cast it back up after they tried to escape. After Marnie was killed by Bill, a vampire, she possesses the body of witch, Lafayette and attempts to kill Bill and Eric, but Holly conjures the ghosts of Bon Temps to free her of her anger and help her find peace. Season Five Powers and Abilities Holly is a Wiccan and becuase of this, it is not thought that she had supernatural abilities as shown by Marnie. However, Holly was able to cast a spell to break Marnie's magic barrier around the Moon Goddess Emporium, create a magic barrier that not even Marnie with the combined power of Lafayette cold penetrate and summon the ghosts of Bon Temps to save Marnie. After the death of Marnie and Jesus and aside from Lafayette, Holly may be one of the most powerful witches in Bon Temps. The full potenital of Holly's power has not yet been shown, but will most likely be exhibited in season five. Trivia *Holly is the girlfriend of Andy Bellefluer who she had been dating since season four. External links *Holly Cleary's page at the True Blood Wiki Category:Witches